Vehicles may contain finish panels which are located in front of the driver and passenger seats, as well as on doors and other locations throughout the interior of the vehicle. The finish panels typically include a substrate, a skin layer, and a foam layer. The substrate may be formed from a rigid material, such as metal or rigid plastic. The skin layer, which may include a polymeric material or a natural material, such as leather, may be positioned over the substrate and foam may be injected between the substrate and the skin layer to provide the finish panel with structure. The foam may also bond the skin layer to the substrate.
The finish panels may be formed by positioning the substrate and skin layer in a mold such that the skin layer is disposed over the substrate. The mold is then closed and foam is injected between the skin layer and the substrate. In order to prevent the foam from leaking out between the substrate and the skin layer, the skin layer may be sealed to the substrate, particularly around the edges of the substrate. The seal between the skin layer and the substrate may be accomplished by utilizing the mold to apply a sealing pressure to the skin layer thereby forcing the skin against the substrate.
Some finish panels may include two or more pieces of skin, such as when different skin materials are used to cover the substrate or when different colors of the same material are used to cover the substrate. Where two or more pieces of skin are used to form the skin layer, the skin may be joined together to form a continuous skin layer. One problem that arises when using a skin layer comprising two or more pieces of skin is adequately sealing the skin layer to the substrate in the area of the seam or joint between the pieces of skin as the finish panel is formed. If the skin is not properly sealed to the substrate, foam may leak out of the skin layer and adhere to the visible surface or A-surface of the skin layer. The leakage of foam from the skin layer leads to increased material costs. Where significant foam leakage occurs, the finish panel may be discarded.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative substrates for finish panels that facilitate sealing a two piece skin layer to the substrate during formation of the finish panel and finish panels which incorporate the same.